


silk & blood

by snorlexa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: !!heckie yes, Historical AU, M/M, Pirates, Prostitute!Louis, a combination of a boyband i didnt mean to get into and a show i didnt mean to get into, fuck you Black Sails for accidentally getting me hooked, piratecaptain!zayn, porn with minimum plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlexa/pseuds/snorlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is a prostitute. zayn is captain of the leviathan and its band of cutthroats. </p><p>louis happens to be his favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silk & blood

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i hate myself for writing this but my hand was forced (by my own mind). enjoy.

it’s a miracle that he’s even allowed into the establishment, the way he smells right now. he hasn’t bathed in a good week nor does he look much better for wear considering his crew’s just shored up with recent plunder; but the way people move out of zayn’s way has nothing to do with his stench nor his appearance.

or well, maybe the jagged scar running down half his face does add a little something.

the men following after him are in high spirits, made jovial by the sight of bare tits and the smell of alcohol in the hot air. those around him who know him are full of lively greetings and pats on the back; those who know only of him lower their heads and don’t dare make eye contact.

“busy yourselves lads,” zayn tells his men as he leaves them behind for the stairs; “it’s going to be a long night.”

he’s led down a familiar walkway to a familiar door where he’s left alone, and he has to pause; breathe. the night is warm and dark and promising. zayn flings the doors open, steps inside.

louis stands up from the bed immediately. he’s covered in swathes of worn yet soft silk, and his pink lips are parted; eyes twinkling blue in the candlelight. zayn shuts the doors behind him, and he only needs to take two steps in before louis runs into his arms, mouths connecting in a mad, desperate kiss.

it’s like a fire ignited –– no, it’s like a gentle burning flame has suddenly burst into loud, vicious life, threatening to spread and consume. zayn feels like louis is consuming every part of him, and they’ve only barely just kissed.

“i’ve missed you so,” louis gasps, hands already tugging at the jacket over zayn’s shoulders. “i’ve missed you…”

zayn grunts, reaches behind louis to cup his arse through soft blue silk. he’s so pliant and so responsive, and that’s why he’s zayn’s favourite. “i’d forgotten,” he breathes against louis’ wet lips, “… _just_ how fucking beautiful you are.”

the bed sinks under their combined weight when louis collapses onto it and zayn crawls on top of him, kicking his boots off, shedding his jacket and unlacing his britches. louis’ fingers tug at the thread in his hair, letting his locks fall out all long and coarse from seasalt, almost brushing his shoulders. his beard is full, but he knows it’s just the way louis likes it.

they’re kissing hard enough to bruise, needy because louis is beautiful and enchanting and zayn’s starved himself for months just for him. but then louis’ hands are on zayn’s bare chest where his shirt dips, pushing gently; and zayn pulls back, frowning slightly. louis is a sight; reddened lips, flushed cheeks and glossy blue eyes as he cups zayn’s cheek and whispers to him softly.

“i’m wet.”

zayn stares at him for a tense moment, before his gaze drops and his hand immediately starts sifting through silk to get to louis’ bare skin, searching between his supple thighs. louis inhales sharply, squirming with sensitivity as zayn’s fingers crawl over his skin in exploration, calloused fingertips rubbing over his hole and finding it dripping slick with oil and slightly swollen. he’d already lubricated and stretched himself in preparation for zayn’s arrival.

his eyes lift to meet louis’. his pupils are blown, but he can see a glimmer there, a desire for approval; and he’s immediately kissing the anticipation out of his expression, lust plunging him in headfirst once again. “fuck,” he hisses, pulling at the lengths of silk until he can grab louis’ thick, lovely thighs and tug them around his hips. zayn can’t wait –– he just pushes past those slick walls and slides into louis with one smooth, harsh thrust; pulling a cry from louis’ rosy lips. “fuck, you feel so good.”

he stays like that for a short moment, just so he can look at louis. he’s gasping and his back is arched, but his eyes haven’t left zayn’s once. his nails dig into zayn’s biceps, slender legs wrapped tight around his waist like a vice and his hole clenching so hard around his cock, zayn is surprised he even has anywhere to move when he finally pulls back and shoves his length right in again.

“zayn,” he whispers breathlessly, looking completely desperate and wanton, eyelashes fluttering each time zayn fucks into him. his body is so tiny yet so voluptuous and inviting, and zayn can’t seem to ever get enough.

every thrust is timed by little over a second, but slowly louis’ body begins to relax and give under the steady rhythm, and that’s when zayn abandons it and starts pistoning his hips fast and harsh. louis moans out loud, rim contracting instinctively around zayn’s cock, hair falling prettily in his eyes. the sight is worth reminding himself to keep his eyes open and fixed on louis while he fucks him.

“ _oh_ ––” louis arches so sharply and sudden, body frozen stiff and zayn knows he’s found it. he pulls back and presses back in at the same angle, and this time louis shudders, a soft cry passing his lips. it sounds like ecstasy.

“there?”

“there,” louis gasps, his body quivering with tension and bliss. zayn keeps the position, holding louis’ silk-decorated hips down as he fucks into him quick and precise. each thrust has louis making these quiet stuttered moans like _uh-uh-uh_ until he starts calling zayn’s name –– it means he’s close.

“i know you can come untouched,” zayn whispers. louis nods rapidly, assuming that’s what he’s going to do; but zayn puts a hand on him. “but i want you screaming.”

louis is breathless and wide-eyed as zayn strokes him in time with his thrusts. his voice pitches higher with each moan until he comes gloriously, coating the silk on his body in thick ribbons of cum while zayn keeps thrusting, chasing his own release. he can tell louis is feeling the sensitivity of being stimulated post-orgasm by the way he’s whimpering and writhing, lashes fluttering across his high cheekbones. it’s this sight that brings zayn to the very brink and pushes him over into pure, high-charged pleasure.

by the time he relaxes and stills completely, louis is caressing the back of his neck soothingly, breathing heavily underneath him. he’s all silk and sweat, fucked-out and just so utterly beautiful; zayn could care less that he hasn’t caught his own breath yet when he bends to kiss louis’ wet lips. “you’re always worth the wait.”

louis giggles into the kiss and pushes zayn’s chest, flipping them over. zayn feels his cock slip out of louis, but that intimate connection is never really lost as their mouths meet again in a slow, passionate kiss; the type they’ve so often spent entire nights repeating. louis traces zayn’s scar with a thumb, zayn’s hands rub firm circles into the small of louis’ back to relieve the soreness he knows is there.

he watches louis’ face as he pulls away, only as much as he needs to in order to see zayn’s face. he sighs, still tenderly caressing the scar. “how long will you stay?”

“a week,” zayn estimates, “two at most, since i anticipate the men will push for it.”

louis smiles, amused. “so i have you for at least a week, then.”

in all honesty, zayn hates this place. not the inn and certainly not it's neighbouring brothel; but this entire island. he's only ever lingered to find compensation for his crew's plunder from the island's fences, as well as to allow rest for his men (and their usual need to fill up on drinking and fucking before they head out on long voyages again). or that was how it'd been before zayn met louis.

louis was one of the island's newest residents and one of the brothel's few male prostitutes. zayn was no stranger to his own lack of differentiation when it came to the genders, but this boy was in a league of his own. the first time he'd had louis, zayn had already known he would never settle for just once.

“you have me,” zayn repeats, thumbs stroking the delicate jut of louis’ hipbones and his eyes remaining trained on them. he swallows hard. “you always have me.”

there’s silence for a long moment, and then louis moves off his lap. zayn worries only for a moment before louis melts into the bed beside him, settling on his shoulder with a hand on his sternum. “i would be so lucky,” he whispers.

zayn closes his eyes and exhales. there is such a fine line here, and he treads it closely. giving voice to the idea that bores so heavily in his mind –– that has been ever-pressing on him for months now –– it could well lead to ruin. he has been weighing the pros and cons out over and over, and while the leviathan was at sea he’d been logical about it, rational, and he thought he’d made up his mind.

but now he was here, warm and sated and calmer than he had been in a long time. he dares not say he’s happy, but he thinks he’s damn close to it; with louis draped over his body, small and stunning and currently drawing lines across the marred expanse of skin over his chest.

“what say you,” zayn begins tentatively, “to a proposal for you to join me aboard the leviathan when we set sail again.”

zayn is certain he’s never seen louis move so fast as he does now when he props himself up on an elbow to look at the young captain proper. “you wish me to travel with you and your crew?”

“i’d pay for your extended presence in advance, of course. you would sleep with me in my cabin, and i would assign my best man to protect––”

he doesn’t at all expect the crushing kiss louis bruises into his lips, the tight grip of his fingers curled around his shoulders. his chuckle is muffled into the kiss as he realises belatedly that this is a very enthusiastic _yes_ , which louis voices a moment later.

“of course i would say yes,” he exclaims breathlessly, bright-eyed and beaming.

"louis," zayn murmurs, a gentle warning tone in his voice, a finger curling a wet lock of louis' hair around it. "i need you to understand the risks. what i'm asking of you... --" 

louis shushes him, a single finger gently placed over his lips. zayn watches him, part concerned, part entranced.

“there is nothing i would love more than to be with you, captain; every single day. regardless of the risks. if you are certain i would not be a hindrance to any of your duties, i’d gladly accompany you.”

"i..." zayn wants to make sure louis knows what he's getting into, but louis seems intent on disregarding everything without even giving it a first thought; let alone a second. he knows louis understands to an extent -- he _is_ a whore after all, someone almost as accustomed to pirates and their manner as zayn was. "i need not state the obvious, but it _will_ be dangerous. i will do everything in my power to protect you, but i need you to understand this. i need you to tell me you are prepared for the risks."

louis is watching him. and instead of fear, instead of even a single shred of doubt; all zayn sees is a twinkle in his blue eyes as louis lifts a hand to cup his bearded cheek. "captain malik," he murmurs, a hint of teasing in his tone, "i am prepared for the risks, the danger, the long voyage -- as long as i am with you."

there is much at stake, and perhaps this could be what destroys him, if not now then later. but as zayn stares at louis, at his beauty magnified by a dazzling smile, at the fondness and excitement in his eyes…

"you're mad," zayn chuckles. and he loves it.

louis kisses him again. zayn turns them over and presses louis into the sheets again.

if this is the road to ruin – god, what a way to go.


End file.
